


My Lovino

by faeliya



Series: Passages from the Past [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/faeliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Lovino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovino

He had the eyes of an innocent noble. Seeing him stand there patiently as he waited for his father's acknowledgment, I couldn't help but pity the child. He was indeed the child of my son. Why no other man sees that is beyond me. His stance is poise and prideful, his gaze steady and patient. Although his eyes may flicker hither and thither from time to time like a curious critter, it can't be helped for he is a three year old forced to act older than his age.

  
I have watched this child grow in these three years with my own eyes, I have nursed him since he was but a youngling until hither, and yet, he is still attached to his blood parents as if they had cared and loved him since birth. He is a pure child that holds no fault.  
His mother showers all attention to her second borne, with none to spare to her first. I watch as he longs for his mother's caressing hands to sooth his pain. Sometimes, when he see her, he'll abandon all activity to follow her around, hoping she'd notice him. He always makes sure to keep a distance though, never running to anyone unless he's called. Although Rome scolded him earlier about that, so now he walks shyly and cautiously to awaiting arms.

  
Never once though, have I seen my daughter-in-law call out his name. She has only turned around to glance at him. Sometimes with a reprimanding look that makes the poor boy stiffen and fidget under her intense gaze. Her gaze never softens for him. That is probably why he loves lingering in front of her bedroom door, stealing glances at her face as she coos at little Feliciano. When he thinks she knows of his presence, he would dart back to his hiding spot behind the wall of his lookout perch.

  
Sometimes when my son catches him lingering there, he would pat his head and guide him inside as shuts the door from my view. I don't even have to watch to know, what reaction will be elicited from this reunion. She would smile and glance at my son, but falter as she notices someone else by his side. Before even replying, she would stand and walk away to tuck Feliciano in as she bristles back to the main room. Not even glancing at her first son, she would take her lover's hand and gently smooth it with her two delicate hands and whisper softly for him to join her and Feliciano in bed.

  
This has gone one too many ways, but it always ends the same. It pains me to know my son must choose between the love of his life and happiness or his lonely, pitiful son. It also brings me great pain that my grandson must suffer such agony. An agony where his mother does not acknowledge him and his father does not love him as much as he does his wife and younger son. When the two disappear behind shut doors to the bedroom, I know my boy is confused and hurting, but he's just three and clueless about the clenching in his heart as much I am when I see those around me act with contempt towards him.

  
He'll eventually gather his bearings and exit the room, walking slowly and quietly as he can. When I see him, his posture tells me everything that I need to know without asking. It tears my heart when he stops a ways before me with head bowed down, waiting for my permission to approach. No matter how many times I tell him that he does not need to ask such trivial things first before approaching me, he never listens. And it torments me to know he'll never heed such commands so long as his heart is scarred and unmended.

 

 

> My Lovino, you are all I love and loving me is all I wish you'd need.


End file.
